


[Podfic] Fads

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of cosmic_llin's story<br/><i>Major Kira thinks things have gone far enough.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fandom Stocking 2010/11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149751) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Title:** Fads

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 1 minutes 42 seconds

[download as an mp3 (1.69MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014092504.zip)

streaming: .

cover by me!


End file.
